


The Devil Wears...Pastels?

by Infinitely_Odd



Series: Phantober 2019 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Phantober 2019, Phantober day 1, Pre Relationship, or could be platonic, phantober, who the fuck knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitely_Odd/pseuds/Infinitely_Odd
Summary: Dan's model cancels last minute.Luckily the cute security guard is there to step in...





	The Devil Wears...Pastels?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
@oddpyromaniac  
(@phantober_official)
> 
> Instagram:  
@bibliokleptic_aziraphale  
(@phantober)
> 
> Goodreads:  
https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/99760524-eldritch-abomination
> 
> \--  
For Phantober Day 1: Design an Outfit

Dan sighed, the phone at his desk had been ringing incessantly all damn morning, and finally, it had stopped. Working as a designer for one of the top fashion magazines had always been his dream, and now he was living it. Usually, he loved his work, but today was the week from hell. His model had broken a limb. The damn model had broken her arm and was in the hospital. In her defence, she was very apologetic. But that didn't give him a replacement model. 

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. His boss, Cat, would be here in a few to take the model to the shooting area, she would need to be dressed, with her makeup done and ready to go by the time she got here. Which was impossible, considering he didn't have a model and Cat was arriving in five minutes. 

There was a gentle knock on the door, and Phil, the building's security entered with two cups of coffee and an apologetic smile. "I heard your model broke her arm,"

Dan grimaced, but took the coffee and chugged it, offering a quick thanks. True to form the office gossipers had spread the news like wildfire. "Wasn't her fault," Dan said, trying not to sound accusatory towards the poor girl. It wasn't, and yet he felt bitter. "Just frustrated."

Phil sighed too, his blue eyes radiating sympathy. Phil, for security personnel whose diet consists mostly of cereal and sugary coffee, was unfairly attractive. Standing only slightly shorter than Dan, his dark hair remains pushed into a quiff that he runs his hand through when he's tense, or nervous- not that Dan's been staring at him, the life of security is very nerve-wracking. Today he's chosen to wear glasses instead of his usual contacts. _In case I get punched in the face_, Phil told him one day after a colleague got punched and the contact broke.

Dan made a pact to personally hunt down anyone that would dare ruin Philip Lester's beautiful face. 

"So, what're you going to do?" Phil asked. 

"I don't know, I needed that model and she's been so reliable I didn't end up looking for a replacement and-" Dan groaned, placing his forehead on his crowded desk. "Fuck my life."

Phil placed a large hand on his head, stroking his curls. Hopefully, Phil couldn't see the way his face was bright red. There was another knock at the door and the hand stilled. Cat entered with style, her long sleeves fanned out as she pushes open the double doors. 

"Daniel~," She spoke cheerily. Dan did his best to smile, but it ended up coming out as another grimace. "Are you ready to go?"

"Cat I- The model didn't show up."

Cat pursed her lips, her arms falling to her side. Dan wanted to crawl under his desk and never emerge. He waited for her to start yelling, to pronounce her disappointment in him. Instead, she turned to Phil and began to inspect his face. 

Her slim fingers turned his cheek to the side. "Name?" She demanded.

"P-Phil."

"You work here?"

"Security, ma'am."

"When does your break end?"

"Uh, twenty minutes?"

"Excellent!" She stood back, admiring him from head to toe. "A little touch up here and there, perhaps a little hairspray too, and you'll be perfect. Ever been in front of a camera before?"

Phil shook his head. Cat shrugged, taking him by the sleeve. "No matter, there's a first time for everything!" She took Phil by the arm and practically hauled him out of Dan's space. "Dan bring down all the clothing items to room seven, chop-chop!"

With one last frantic look towards Dan, Phil vanished behind the office doors. 

_Fuck_, Dan thought. It wasn't the worst thing in the world, Phil was pretty and fairly photogenic. Dan rushed and grabbed his handcrafted items from the cupboard in his desk. Finally, his crazy day had a silver lining, he had a model, Cat wasn't mad. What could go wrong? 

* * *

A lot of things, apparently.

As Dan watched Phil emerge from the changing room in his outfit, he realised he had forgotten what he'd planned for the model to wear. Namely: a pastel crop top and black jeans. Dan's face burned as he watched Phil twirl around in it for Cat, showing off his pale midriff. It wasn't that Phil looked bad in it- the fucking _opposite_: he looked incredible! _Too_ good!

"Hmm, it's a little small," Cat commented, "But it will have to do, come on now, let's go."

Under the spotlight, Dan noticed Phil had a little bit of foundation on, and his quiff had been pushed further into place. There was not a stray hair to be seen, nor a blemish to be noticed. Cat called out instructions to Phil, who still looked a little bewildered. The camera flashed as he offered his best smiles, Dan frowned. It didn't look like Phil. He stared, hoping to catch Phil's gaze. 

Eventually, he did. His heart sped up when he noticed the look of relief that came over Phil and pretended to not notice Cat's smirk when he blushed once more. It was happening a lot today. Dan smiled, pushing his cheeks up with his forefingers, which earned him a laugh from Phil- a success. From then the other man seemed more natural, offering smiles and thoughtful looks, and other looks directed at Dan until his break was up and he got changed again. 

Dan went with Cat to the camera, inspecting the shots that had been taken. They were good, if not great. Definitely magazine-worthy. Even Cat seemed to be very impressed and gave Dan a nod of approval given only to those who did very well. 

"I'll get these printed right away," Cat said, "I'm sure you'll want a few for yourself as well."

Dan spluttered, "Cat!-"

"You'd better go," She interrupted, with a knowing smile. "Your model's waiting for you,"

Dan spun around. Phil was waiting near the exit in his uniform, Dan's clothes folded neatly in his arms. Cat gave him a gentle shove and sent him on his way. 

"That didn't go too badly!" Phil said, smiling softly. 

Dan took the clothes off him with a fond look. "You did great, they'll look amazing in this month's issue."

"I hope so," 

"They will," Dan assured him. 

The two stood in silence, neither of them quite sure what to say. Phil fidgeted, before opening his mouth and closing it again. Finally, he said, "Listen, uh, Dan. Do you maybe- uh- want to get coffee sometime...outside of work?"

Pink stained Phil's cheeks. "That'd be good, really good actually."

"Great!" Phil cheered, writing his number on Dan's hand. "Text me whenever, and maybe I'll even model for you again sometime." He winked, and left Dan standing in awe. It was then he realised the angel he'd been pining for (while in denial) was a tease. A pretty tease at that. He put Phil's number into his phone and texted him in an embarrassingly short amount of time, and spent an embarrassingly long amount of time staring at the pictures from the shoot.

Phil Lester was going to be the death of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty fluff, mostly, done for Day 1 of Phantober. I'm a day off, so Imma try and get Day 2 & 3 done tomorrow to catch up. 
> 
> The outfit Phil wears is actually a submission on our instagram by @rhidootalini- so check out their work, it's incredible!
> 
> \--  
If you don't know: Phantober is a daily prompt game-thing run by myself and a few other members of the phandom. Please check out our instagram, tumblr, and pinterest (all (at) Phantober) for more information on prompts and how to get featured on our pages.
> 
> Remember to have fun, most of all!


End file.
